Silverquick
Silverquick (실버퀵, Silbeokwik) is the company of Denma. Characteristics It's first mentioned in the A Dog of Pamana (1). And it's first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). It's an intergalactic courier services that hires Quanx with special abilities as deliverer. Some woman approaches Quanxs and invites them to write a contract to join Silverquick. The contract period is 5 years. Denma was forced to get a job here. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a neuro-scanning device. Their motto is "We're Silverquick, quick, precise, and secure intergalactic courier service." They not only deliverer but also errands. Refusing to deliverer the package auto-extends the contract period. And it also says that the assist-bots can be disposed of only at deliverer's discretion. Cell says there's only one network she can't access in this universe. It's only as a contigency when Eves out of legal options according to Silverquick's policies. In Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill, it turns out that it's the Silverquick's main system. In Eve (episode), Eves are property of Silverquick. Eves are designed for indoors, so if they get exposed to sunlight, they spontaneously combust. So they control Avatars from outside, or go around in protective clothing. Dr. Yahwah created Eve. Cell know nothing of Quai but its name. Quai takes ankh posture. But ankh is also a symbol of Church of Madonna, they owns Silverquick. In Eve Rachel, Sliverquick's station-7, which is Silverquick's headquarters is revealed. Denma expresses this place as the "evil lair." It isn't kidnapped here, it can come in by oneself. There is the delivery man of the month, Marvic is a good example. Yahwah controls Quanx deliverer. If damaged item was an important historical artifact, that Quanx deliverer receives an extra 2 years, and whose due bonus awards will all be forfeited. Using Quanx skills in the headquarters means that Quanx deliverer spanked by ricecakes. And if that Quanx deliverer attacks ricecakes, he dies as a cube to them. Ricecakes swarm about everywhere in this base. Everyone here at Silverquick undergoes a 3-month training period, just like trainees. Most of Quanx deliverer have quite a history outside, and they don't immediately fall in line with the system. They really can't do much. One stupid outburst, and they're squashed. So, they either get cubed for being bold, or fulfill their contract while taking out their rage on disposable Eves. Yahwah can here Quanx deliverer's conversations in here. Some of them are seeking ways to make an escape. Quanx deliverers doesn't know that they get disposed of once their contract is terminated. There's an incinerator here. It mainly burns dead Eves and cubes. In Blackout, Apple is a secret group of Quanx planning an escape from Silverquick. Whenever there's a murder, they appoint one of Quanx deliverer to solve the case. And if the person assigned doesn't catch the perp in time a lifetime contract. So, the person have to find the murderer even if it takes false accusations. Once the murderer is pointed out, a public execution is carried out on the spot. They've must figured out about the Apple. They're trying to make Apple members take out their own organization. It belongs to Jet and Denma etc. After Quanx deliverer will all meet their death in here, no matter what. Paying off debts, bonus pays, retirement sec... the hope of liberation with a pot of cash at the end of their dreadful contract, these are all lures to keep them shut. They'll get juiced out to the last drop and become disposed of like them Eves in the end. They thinks that Silberquick's control system is foolproof. But, it's actually filled with loopholes. That's why they've created "Adam" also known as ricecakes to patch things up. The death of Crying Daddy is a good example of how vulnerable the system is. If Crying Daddy's emotions got extreme enough, the entire system could go out. So, they were waiting for an opportunity, and used an insider to wipe him out. It's filled with loopholes. They're trying to turn Quanx deliverers against each other because even Adams aren't always effective. They can't track Quanx deliverers every single movement. The Apple meetings take place under Silverquick's surveilance in an online game space using encrypted gaming teams. Apple members are collect information about Silverquick piece by piece, to build an internal map of Silverquick's station 7. The most Quanx here are on the brink of madness as many were kidnapped against their will only to be abused and controlled. The number of Eves thrown out every month from stress related outbursts proves this. Anyone that witnesses or experiences Silverquick's bizarre punishment for violations of company code is bound to think of an escape at least once. But most of them soon realize such attempts are futile. The only Silver lining is those who depart every month with a load of cash upon the termination of their contract. But, that hope only applies to the dimwits who have nothing on their shoulders. Silverquick is a subsidiary of Pax Industries, a defense company. Defense companies are known to be linked to most Quanx abduction cases due to their desire to weaponize Quanx abilities. And Pax Industries is owned by this pseudo-religious organization, whose galactic size is beyond any imaginable scale. For example, Silverquick stations besides the station-7 Quanx deliverers are staying in, are much larger as they handle large to mega class commodities, more common in space logistics. Station-7 alone carries 2,500 Quanx deliverers on top of 3,500 mixed-sex regular deliverers and staff, totaling up to about 6,000 residents. But no matter how liberally Denma guesstimate the living areas of all workers plus the office and storage areas, more than 60% of the space is left unknown. The huge amount of garbage discharge certainly tells them there are more residents besides workers. As someone once said, they may be researchers from Pax's weapons R&D. Here, a tiny and extraneous noise that constantly blends in. Silverquick's top-level security measure is "Night of Adams". Quanx deliverers are divided into divisions, each division having a supervisor. supervisors are educates trainees. Edrei is a supervisor. But Bahel, the other supervisor, is strangely kills a Quanx deliverer. A few years ago, Silverquick ran a simulation and the results have shown gread R&D values for Crying Daddy's abilities. It took them some time and effort to find younger and better suited subject for the research. Edel, an Ephraimite Quanx is make an excellent sample. She just arrived to Silverquick in the body of a boy named Arcel. Thanks to the Neuro-scanner, they're now able to control the blackout phenomenon in station-7. So useless old sample such as Crying Daddy needs to be quickly scrapped. Yahwah know the existence of Apple. Silverquick manages Negev channel-3's 30% of the revenue, when Denma wanted. This is the background of the Band of Brothers. Cockroach shape is Apple's spy-bot, and it's collecting data to map out the inside of station-7. Silverquick and Church of Madonna are using Transcriptome. Adam is Transcriptome. Quanx power limit is a method used by the Silverquick to ensure that the Quanx deliverers won't exceed the Quanx power than permit for self-defense. If someone doesn't follow this, they will be punished. Characters Recipients *Jinu *Hardok *Yael *Naomi *Mario Terminology Adam Night of Adams It's first mentioned in the Blackout (5). It's Silverquick's top-level security measure. The most recent it took place 5 years ago. There once was a trainee named Matthew. He was an Ephraimite Quanx, just like Crying Daddy. He had a gentle and understanding nature, and never failed to keep smile on his face. One day, near the end of his training period, he recieve the death notice from Edrei. His mother has passed away. The agony of losing his mother and the anger from being shackled broke loose all at once. Since he has a Hyper-level Quanx like Crying Daddy, the entire system shut down, and the station fell under complete darkness. Even the tiniest, extraneous noise died out, and everyone instantly knew that this was no ordinary blackout. Then, someone broke the rule. And then, they thought nothing could control them anymore. The place soon turned into bedlam filled with violence and madness, stemming from years on pent-up rage. What they didn't know was that the main generator in charge of station's core power wasn't affected by the E.M.P.s. Within 30 minutes, all sub-generators and the entire system was restored. Then, the retaliative top-level security measure, Night of Adams, took place against the 2,000 revolting Quanx. It was a massacre. Of the thousands, only a dozen including the Crying Daddy's closest friends and Crying Daddy survived. What happened that night is highly confidential. If Quanx deliverers open up their mouth about it, they'll get cubed. The station's generator and power system are still the same as they were 5 years ago. The mail for Crying Daddy was also a death notice. Even if Crying Daddy's closest friends got rid of the letter, he was bound to find out his grandson's death from the electronic inbox after their meeting. If the blackout comes, they have no way of keeping 2,500 Quanx under control. Each of the liquor they poured was harmless on its own, but they turn deadly when mixed with each other. That's why Silverquick couldn't find any evidence. But, Crying Daddy knew what they were going to do. He just accepted his death like that. Avatar It's first appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (1). And it's first mentioned in the Captain Hardok (4). The object that Eve can't go outside so they use this to support Quanx deliverer from the outside. It communicates the user's voice, facial expression, behavior, and so on. Quanx deliverer as well as Eve, can be connected to the remote communication it. Eve carries several of these because it breaks well. It can be used as a camera to relay the current situation elsewhere. And it can enter into a narrow or dangerous place where Quanx deliverer can't enter directly. The elasticity of this is very good. Cell's Avatar, Denma with NAVER WEBTOON This is a small robot resembling an octopus, and it can flight. Each Eve's Avatars has different colors. Cell's Avatar is green, Edrei's Eve's Avatar is ivory, and Bon's Avatar is red. Eve Quai Red It's first appeared in the 5. A.E. (1). It's highly sensitive package, class one. Jet wins the bet with Denma. And then, Jet gives two Reds to Denma. In 7. A.E. link, Denma gives Edrei a couple of parcels, including 2 Reds, to help the delivery. However, Edrei gives 2 Reds to Denma again. In, Savoy Gaal (17), Edrei promises he will take care of all their deliveries for the next 5 days. And he leaves Carlburn, but he leaving 2 Reds given by Denma. Gallery DenmaVideo.jpg|Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON SilverquickD-3Video.jpg|Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jet.jpg|Eve Rachel (1) 2017-01-31 22;00;05.png|Eve Rachel (2) PuppyYahwah.jpg|Blackout (6) Cell.png|Blackout (6) Edrei.jpg|Band of Brothers link Directors of Silverquick station-7Video.jpg|Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-Species link, animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Edel.png|Savoy Gaal (4) YahwahVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 14723209 319612768419090 8275337746625593344 n.jpg|Savoy Gaal (37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Category:Organizations Category:Terminology